Learn to Do It
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it....Elphaba goes through "Royalty Lessons" with Fiyero.... JO outtake. Anastasia.


**Learn to Do It**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it....Elphaba goes through "Royalty Lessons" with Fiyero.... JO outtake. Anastasia.**

"Do I really have to go through "princess lessons?"

Fiyero looked up from his book, to see his bride, his new wife, standing in the middle of the library. Slowly, he removed his reading glasses, closed his book, and moved over on the sofa.

"What's the matter?" She rushed over to him, taking his hand as she sat down. Tucking her legs underneath her, she laced fingers with him, and slowly met his eyes.

"Princess lessons. Do I really have to have them?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Princess lessons?" She nodded. "Um... around her, we call them house etiquette." She blushed.

"Oh." After a moment, he chuckled softly.

"You'll be fine. I'm learning too."

"But you're-"

"I know. But just because I'm the Crown Prince, doesn't mean I get out of learning proper 'Kingly etiquette.'" Then, he stood, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. They left the library, going down to the parlor, where his parents waited.

"Ah, there you two are."

"Hello, Father." After a soft greeting, the door opened behind them, and Elphaba turned, to see a maid enter, carrying a couple books.

"Um..." She bit her lip, knowing where the books would go, and wishing she could get escape. "D... do I have to do that?" She asked, looking back at her in-laws. Chelseqa sighed.

"I wish you didn't have to. You need to-"

"My spine is perfectly straight!"

"I know. This is just to make sure you're walking is balanced. And don't worry, I _still_ have to do this." Chelseqa whispered, taking the books and gently placing them on her daughter's head. Elphaba balanced them fine, and, taking her father-in-law's hand, followed him around the room.

"Now, shoulders back and stand up tall," Suqari whispered, as Chelseqa and Fiyero watched. "And do not walk, but try to float. That's a good girl, you're doing fine."

"I remember going through this with Nanny." Elphaba whispered. After a moment, she bit her lip and asked, "I feel a little foolish. Am I floating?"

Suqari chuckled softly, as Fiyero hurried to his wife. "Like a little boat!"

"You give a bow." Fiyero said, playing along, bowing, as Elphaba curtsied, the books balanced perfectly.

"What happens now?" She asked, meeting her father's eyes.

"Your hand receives a kiss!" Suqari said, as both he and Fiyero kissed her hands. She giggled softly, and removed the books from her head. Handing them to the maid, she asked,

"What now?"

The king and queen exchanged glances.

"Have you ever ridden a bicycle?" The girl shook her head.

"No one ever wanted to teach me."

"Fiyero, why don't you teach Elphaba how to ride a bicycle?" Chelseqa suggested, as her son paled.

"A... a bicycle?" She nodded.

"You both know how to ride horseback, but you're the only one out of the two that knows how to ride a bicycle, so teach her." He swallowed, and nodded, as Elphaba looked back at him. After a moment, he led them outside, asked for the bicycle, and helped her up. Attempting to get her bearings, she wobbled, grabbing onto the handlebars like a horse's neck.

"Sit up straight. Chin up. Loosen your grip- use your hands, not your arms on the bars." He instructed gently, as she tried doing what he suggested. After several attempts and accidents, Elphaba was able to ride without help. When she got down, she rushed to him, throwing herself into his arms. He lifted her up and spun her around gently, before setting her down and patting her hand.

"On to dance lessons, shall we?" Suqari asked. Elphaba looked at him.

"But, I know how to dance."

"But not the Vinkun waltz. We both saw your attempt at your wedding. Besides, Fiyero needs to brush up on his waltzing anyway." Suqari said, leading them back into the parlor. Once they were back in the parlor, he had the servants clear a space for them, placed a record on the Victrola, and started it. "Good. Now, it's one-two-three, one-two-three, that's good, you're both doing fine. Fiyero, I know you want to follow along, but remember, you're leading!" He caught his son's worried glance, and then saw the blush come over his cheeks as he ducked his head in embarrassment. It didn't go unnoticed by Elphaba, who giggled softly.

"I... I'm not very good at it." He whispered, as they waltzed slowly.

"Really? I think you're doing wonderfully." She replied, as he spun her out and brought her back in.

"Thank you."

Three weeks passed.

In that time, Elphaba's somewhat disasterous debut into Vinkun society had come and gone, and now, they were facing a simple evening ball, as a celebration of their parents' wedding anniversary.

The ball was going well, but Elphaba and Fiyero had yet to step on the dance floor for a Vinkun waltz. Watching from their seats, Chelseqa nodded towards the kids, who stood talking in a corner. After a quick order from the king, a Vinkun waltz was struck up, and everyone stopped, to watch the Crown Prince and Princess take the floor. The kids looked around quickly, before glancing at their parents.

"Ready, Dove?" She nodded, taking his hand as they walked onto the ballroom floor. Soon, they started to waltz, focusing on the steps. After a moment, Fiyero let himself look over his wife. Dressed in a beautiful, midnight blue gown, it fit her perfectly, and with her hair pulled back in a twist, she looked quite grown up. He couldn't help the smile on his face. "You look like a girl." She raised her eyebrows.

"I am a girl."

A blush crept quickly over his cheeks when he realized what he'd said. "I.... I meant.... I... I.... you... you look beautiful."

A giggle escaped her lips, and she smiled at him, shyly. "Thank you."

They lapsed into silence again, continuing the waltz, and by the time it got to the spins, Elphaba began to feel dizzy.

"I'm feeling a little... dizzy."

"Kind of lightheaded?" She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Me too. Probably from spinning." They ended the dance. "Maybe we should stop."

Not removing her eyes from his, she whispered,

"We have stopped."

He nodded slowly, before leaning down and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Quickly, she pulled away.

"Do you need to learn how to kiss?" She whispered, playfully. He chuckled sofly. "I don't know if you're doing it right."

"No, but if I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it." He replied, kissing her again.


End file.
